


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 7. Mjölnir

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Des bruits sourds parviennent aux oreilles de Clint, et celui-ci va voir la source de tout ce boucan. La découverte qu'il fera changera à jamais sa vision sur l'un de ses camarades Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 7. Mjölnir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vocavengers Series: The Thundering Vocaloid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99074) by Kapolar. 



> Rien ne m'appartient :p
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Lies » d'Evanescence

Des bruits sourds parvinrent à ses oreilles. Le sol semblait trembler sous ses pieds, et il perçut une sorte de hurlement, étouffé par les murs.

Clint se redressa d'un bond sur le canapé, faisant du même coup tomber son énorme pot de pop-corn, répandant du maïs soufflé partout sur le coûteux tapis.

Inquiet – serait-ce une attaque ennemie ? –, il se précipita à l'origine du vacarme, sans arme, sans coéquipier pour le protéger, tout le monde étant sorti de la Tour.

Il ouvrit une porte et resta figé de stupeur.

Devant lui, Thor se déhanchait sur une musique commerciale, et chantait à tue-tête, se servant de son marteau Mjölnir comme d'un micro.

**Author's Note:**

> Toujours une adaptation de fanart. Toujours un posté sur DeviantArt, par Kapolar, sous le nom de Vocavengers Series: The Thundering Vocaloid.


End file.
